


是什么毁了里昂·菲尔贝特

by Terry_the_warrior



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: “对他来讲这是件憾事。”





	是什么毁了里昂·菲尔贝特

是什么毁了里昂·菲尔贝特  
What Destroyed Reon Filbert

 

1  
　　任谁都可以伤害里昂，这是大家都明白的一件事，只是他就像许多其他人一样被翼庇在缪恩的保护下，于是没有人会把它摆到魔女咖啡馆的台面上说。

　　里昂·菲尔贝特，漂亮的婊子，所有人的奴隶，从不拒绝。你可以干他、辱骂他、把他的脸踩到地板上，而他还会为你舔鞋。

　　我会知道这件事是因为他来找过我，要我“作为朋友”帮他一把，而我操了他一顿。这也不是我的问题，他跌跌撞撞来敲我家门的时候哭得像个丢了妈妈的小鬼，项圈上连着牵引绳，外衣一脱就露出一身精美细密的淤伤。他早已经彻底地被毁坏掉了。

　　瓦莱里安或是利卡，我说不准究竟是谁的责任更大一些。

 

2  
　　 但里昂也曾经有一段时间是个冒险者，扛着斧子满艾欧泽亚跑，从告示板上把被风吹皱的纸取下来夹进笔记本里压平，为了完成那些委托劳心费力，正如我们中的每一个人。

　　瓦莱里安见到他的时候，里昂堪堪迈过二十岁的门槛，身量刚长开不久，留着短发，没被什么人倾注过喜爱，因而无论干什么都显得显得束手束脚。

　　他是坐大陆环线飞艇来到格里达尼亚的。拎着行囊从魔女咖啡馆地下的旋转楼梯上来时，他先是警觉地在周遭扫视一圈，看到行会的柜台后才放下了心，步子迈得大了一些，走到缪恩大姐头跟前登记自己的名字。

　　我正和瓦莱里安闲聊，说还是要找个能扛揍的人才好，这样我们说不定能做一些来钱更快的、难度更高的狩猎的委托，就看见了他背上的斧头。我叫瓦莱里安往后看，他只淡淡地扫了一眼低下头签名字的里昂，说，“再说吧。”  
　　  
　　瓦莱里安是个很奇怪的人。典型的格里达尼亚人，典型的漂亮脸蛋和平易的性格。这种平和在他身上表现成一种怪异的处变不惊，像森林里的古树那样，什么都不能让他讶异似的。但他也是我见过的最强的幻术师，有时甚至你还没有反应过来自己在流血，他的魔法就已经开始治愈你。这也正是我和他同道的理由。“我就是明白该怎么做，仅此而已。”他这么向我解释。  
　　  
　　他正是用他那惯有的波澜不兴的眼神看向了冒险者行会柜台的方向。在他收回视线之前，里昂将头向后扭，很突兀地看了我们一眼。  
　　  
　　我注意到这个细节，但在许久之后我才回过味来，感到这一眼并不是为我、或者听到了我说的话，而是为了瓦莱里安投向他的一瞥。我总在心里想那是一种感应，正是那样的东西存在，瓦莱里安才会和里昂走到一起。  
　　  
　　所以就连后来瓦莱里安向我抱怨里昂难以抚平的焦躁、来势汹涌的受虐欲望、以及无法填补的不安全感时，我也总会想起来这怪异的第一次对视。  
　　  
　　“他要我掐他的脖子，每一次都是昏过去了也不叫停。”瓦莱里安说。  
　　  
　　我说：“可是你喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“承认这个有些奇怪，但是我的确不讨厌这个，真的，至少没之前那么……我只是受不了他无论什么时候都像那样。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“我连半天都走不开。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”我说，“你厌烦他了，瓦利。”  
　　  
　　“我仍然很爱他。”瓦莱里安说。  
　　  
　　这实在是不算太有说服力，我想，厌倦有可以闻出来的气味，是掩盖不住的。然而我总觉得那一眼不简单，不明白既然有那样的一次交锋的存在，“厌倦”这种情绪究竟何以出现在他们的关系里。  
　　  
　　我所知道的事情的真正启始是这样的：的确是里昂先暴露出自己的怪异欲望的，但先把它和爱联系到一起的是瓦莱里安。

　　那是一次让队里所有人都记忆犹新的苦战，我们的巨大的猎物抓起里昂的肩膀和头，在脖颈处生生撕开一个口子，转身扑向了我。假如在场的不是瓦莱里安而是随便哪个幻术师，不说里昂，我们所有人都要死在那个洞穴里。最后，里昂虽被保住了性命，却不省人事了很长一段时间，被拖回来后在瓦莱里安的监管下静养。  
　　  
　　他醒的时候瓦莱里安正好去硕老树冥想窟办事，要我替他守床。他苍白地躺在床上，那道被魔法强行缝合在一起的伤口的痕迹露出来，几乎纵跨他的整个胸腔，看着让人后怕。

　　“对不起。”这是他沙哑地吐出的第一句话。“我应该受罚才对。”这是第二句。

　　接到通讯后瓦莱里安马上奔了回来，他把我从屋里赶出来，两个人关在房间里说话。我从没听过瓦莱里安用那么高的音量说话，门的另一端爆发出一句“……怎么可以让我对你这样做！”  
　　  
　　我在门口听得困惑，不知道他们之间发生了怎样的对话。这时候瓦莱里安走出来，看我还堵在走廊里，问：“你都听到了？”  
　　  
　　我摇头，并不告诉他自己听到了多少。他叹了一口气，告诉我说，里昂想让他虐待他。“你应该也知道我对他……”，他说，贴着墙站着。我当然知道。瓦莱里安放在里昂身上的注意力比我们几个身上加起来的都要多。“你很喜欢他。”我回答道，“我明白。”  
　　  
　　他沉默了一会，说，对，我很喜欢他。我问他那为什么不给里昂他想要的，瓦莱里安怀疑地看了我一眼，说，“不行。”  
　　  
　　这时房间里传来一声压抑不住的抽泣。  
　　  
　　瓦莱里安打开门。里昂两只手搭在白色的皱成一团的被子上，头埋得很低。当他抬起脸的时候，脸颊上反光的泪痕几乎把我吓了一跳。在瓦莱里安走进去并带上门后，我离开了那里。  
　　  
　　那一天的争执显然是一个转折点。瓦莱里安不太懂得如何掩饰自己，而里昂的心根本就像是陈列在制革匠行会的漂亮皮毛一样，向每一个路过的人展示自己内在的肌理，因此他们的恋情自然也不遮遮掩掩，全暴露在我们眼前。里昂显得轻松了许多，不再像初生小兽一样畏首畏尾，而是坦然、放松了许多，似乎成长了，森林里的其他事情不再是对他的危险。他从病房里出来后向我们坦诚道，他认为自己重伤的原因正是自己的疏忽、因此队伍中的其他人才会受到威胁，为此向我们道歉。  
　　  
　　同时瓦莱里安告诉我，自从我把里昂叫来、正式组成一个小队后他就不由自主地被这个不要命的斧术师吸引，满足于将他一次次地从重伤的边缘拉回来，对他不可自抑地迷恋，而里昂竟然对此受宠若惊。我对这些不感兴趣，只觉得他说话的淡然态度和热烈措辞中有种奇怪的差异，喝着他请的酒听他讲故事。  
　　  
　　那段时间里，我们苦于找不到合适的下一个猎物，闲散地待在城里。有几次我和里昂一起去商店街给他们卸货，那是十足的体力活，连我们这样习惯于战斗的人都累得汗流浃背。我把自己的袖子卷起来，领口也扯开，好让皮肤从衣料包裹下解脱出来些。里昂也卷起了自己的袖子。他露出的小臂上有两圈淤青。我仔细地多看了两眼，那像是绳子的痕迹。  
　　  
　　察觉了我的目光，里昂很快低头把袖子放下了。而那一天接下来的时间里，他用小心翼翼的余光看了我很多次。  
　　  
　　这种目光和他看向瓦莱里安的不一样。他们在一起后里昂常常习惯待在瓦莱里安的身边，用他小鹿一样的眼睛看向瓦莱里安，等他的注意力从手头的事情上落到自己身上，然后给他一个吻。不是余光和斜视，而是沉沉的直视，像是要透过这视线把自己的灵魂一道传递到对方身上。正因此，瓦莱里安走后里昂丢了半个魂一样的表现似乎也是可以理解的了。  
　　  
　　在我看来，瓦莱里安的离开正是对里昂打击最大的一件事。他坏掉了，只不过仍按照二十来年的活着的习惯，用不知道哪里来的信念把自己粘合在一起罢了。  
　　  
　　在宣布自己要离开格里达尼亚前往伊修加德的几天前莱里安曾经找过我，我们约在行会见面。又一次地，他提起了里昂是如何令他疲惫甚至令他愤怒。  
　　  
　　他不再是先前那个面对什么都波澜不惊的样子了，似乎真的深受这件事的困扰，讲述自己的想法的时候眉头紧锁，浅色的长发滑到眼前也不在意，并不把它拨回耳后。他指责里昂每每要求他用最超过忍受底线的句子侮辱他，又叹一口气，把情不自禁在手中紧握的酒杯放回吧台上，说，“但是其他的时候他很听话。”

　　事情变得很无趣。“你一开始就不愿意惩罚他。”我说道，盯着他的眼睛看，试图从里面看出点什么。“可你现在喜欢。”

　　我试图通过这样的暗示告诉他，我知道他和里昂私下里做了什么、我怎样在里昂身上看见他留下的痕迹，以此来激起他的反应和得到更多消息。出乎我意料地，他沉默了一会，却最终又开了口说，“我累了。”

　　主食做好了，被侍者端到我们面前，瓦莱里安无言地埋下头开始进食。四天之后，他就收拾好行囊启程了。  
　　

3  
　　瓦莱里安走后，我也不想再和别的治疗者组队，于是干脆给自己放了假，去霍桑山寨找点事情做，整日与蜂蜜、蛞蝓一类的东西打交道，有时候也去长城上的联军据点帮帮忙。队里人除了我、瓦莱里安、里昂外，剩下的两个姑娘一个去了萨纳兰，另一个干脆加入了解放军。我窝在养蜂场里，虽知道里昂并没有离开这一片区域，却有很长一段时间都没有见过他。  
　　  
　　再一次见到他是在某一个休息日的巴斯卡隆。  
　　  
　　山寨的蜜酒新出了一批要我送来。我很乐意做这个，毕竟来这里喝一杯也是件很好的事，平时找不到理由而犯懒，工作倒是个不错的机会。隔得远远地，还在过桥的时候就听到酒馆的方向传来打闹和起哄的声音，我拎着那两个笨重的罐子，竟也有闲心去凑热闹。离得近了，我才发现事件的中心是许久没见的里昂。他很不顾形象地和对方扭打在地上，用他的拳头使劲往人头上砸，比他高大许多的男人竟被压制得没办法还手，甚至蜷起身企图拿手护住头部的要害。这时候周围的人开始试图拉开他们俩，从逐渐围上去的人群外头什么都看不到，我就进了屋里，把东西搁在巴斯卡隆老爹的吧台上。  
　　  
　　“老爹，那是什么事啊？”我问他。  
　　  
　　“大概是又有人惹了里昂吧。”巴斯卡隆说。  
　　  
　　“又？”  
　　  
　　“总有人打他主意，你知道，阿拉米格来的那些。”巴斯卡隆拿下巴指指外头，两手麻利地把酒倒进比较小的瓶瓶罐罐里。外面的声音已经小了，酒客们也渐渐回到了屋里，我回头扫了一眼，里昂并不在他们中。“本来我是要管的，总不能每回都让那小子和人打架”，老爹说，“可他要动手，我们拦不住。”

　　这不像我印象里的里昂。我认识的里昂像小鹿，兔子，麻雀，像一切年幼娇小的森林住民，从不惹人生气，吃了亏也不出声。……但是那不要命的劲倒是挺像他。很快，我心里又冒出来这样的声音。

　　他一直没出现在酒馆里，直到我点清了钱，准备往回走。他撞见我，很明显地愣了一下。

　　里昂的脸上有显而易见的伤口，颧骨上应该挨了一拳，现在泛起一块青来。比这些伤更显眼的是他的眼睛:他好像流了很多泪，眼眶和眼白全是红的，让人无法忽视。

　　他的表情扭曲了两下，眉头揪在一起，又马上松开了，似乎在强迫自己，想让自己看起来若无其事。他向我问好，问我近况如何。还行吧，我在东边干活，我答道。“有机会的话我们还可以一起。”他说。

　　我向他点头，拿着要带回山寨的东西离开了那里。  
　　  
　　  
4  
　　然而，虽然答应了里昂，我却没将这件事情放在心上。直到一次去城里闲逛时，我才看到了里昂贴在市场布告栏上的招募信息。  
　　  
　　那是个很普通的招募，面向治疗者以外的冒险者们，字迹工整，写得很清楚。我想他们大概已经找到了中意的治疗者，所以不必再操心。这会省下很多时间，我想。正好半人马之眼新上了一批很好的弓，我于是把原本准备买鞋的钱花在了新武器上，按着告示板上说的去魔女咖啡馆找他。  
　　  
　　我没想到的是和他一道坐在桌边的还有一个猫魅族的剑术师。他看到我朝他们走去，耳朵一跳，很熟络似地朝我招手，问我是不是看到了招募才找来。里昂顺着他的动作看见我，朝我笑一笑，说，“你来了。”

　　我很快注意到，里昂的脖子上多了个项圈。  
　　  
　　那个剑术师就是利卡。见面还没有半个星时，我就已经知道了他出身遗忘绿洲，“可不只是剑术师而且还是自由骑士”，从乌尔达哈学成了技艺，跑出来当猎人。  
　　  
　　无论是里昂还是利卡都不约而同地默认了我的入伙，哪怕我并没有表态。利卡开始说起他们新的目标，库尔扎斯的巨魔，还有那个终年飘雪的地方的种种危险，翠绿的眼睛几乎在闪光，看起来很兴奋。里昂坐在一旁，并不做什么补充，只看着利卡，有时也将目光投向我。  
　　  
　　直到出发的时候我才开始后悔自己没有多问一句：他们并不是已经找好了治疗者，而是根本没有招募。利卡拒绝治疗者。他用我从来没听说过的法术为里昂提供庇护，甚至将他的伤转移到自己身上，再在战斗结束后像拿法杖一样拿剑，用幻术给自己疗伤。  
　　  
　　“我们都会这个。”利卡这么解释自己的魔法，“每个骑士都要来格里达尼亚修行的。”

　　这之后我们解决了几个简单的、来自长城另一边的委托。虽然的确还算顺利，但几乎每一次都因为缺乏治疗的支援而束手束脚。只有里昂仍像以前一样不管不顾地挥斧。我提议再找个幻术师来，毕竟谁也不知道会不会再遇到像上次差点杀了里昂那样的情况，而利卡每一次都会拒绝。

　　在我又一次提起“我们可以不这么做”的时候，利卡举起双手，投降似的摆在身前。

　　“骑士总是能保护队友的，不是么。我难道让你们受过伤么，里昂？”  
　　  
　　他向里昂的方向歪了歪头，而里昂朝他展开一个几乎微不可察的笑。  
　　  
　　我说不出话。

　　这个剑术师，他说的话没一句是真正有用处的。而这往往意味着别有所图。我是说，那个项圈，那个有金属环好扣上链子的项圈——人人都能看出来那是什么东西。人人都能看出来他对里昂做了什么。瓦莱里安从没给里昂戴过这个。

　　而里昂不把自己的命当回事，愿意因为别的什么原因待在这种人身边，但我不一样。  
　　  
　　“这件事没得商量，找个幻术师。”我低头看着他说，“或者我退出。”  
　　  
　　他朝我走近一步，常挂在他脸上的轻松和快活消失了，剩下一种介于愤怒和怨恨之间的神态。我们之间的气氛很快变得锋利起来。里昂把视线投向利卡，伸手想要拉他，却在碰到他的上臂后把手收了回去。利卡盯着我，并不看他。“请便。”他说。他用手拦住里昂，甚至把他往后按了按。  
　　  
　　这彻底惹恼了我。我抬高音量对里昂说，“里昂，我劝你再找个靠得住的好队友。”我说:“至少别比瓦莱里安差。”  
　　  
　　里昂徒劳地张了张嘴。

　　利卡挡在他身前，连他那浅金色的尾巴都蓬起来，和那些四足奔跑的猫一样从喉咙里发出隆隆的威胁声。  
　　  
　　事情至此，已经没什么回转的余地。对我而言加入这样一个队伍并不必需，我大可回到我的农庄里继续过有一搭没一搭的日子。我向里昂点头致意，对他说“那祝你们生活愉快”，转身离开了。

　　  
5  
　　我本以为那会是我和里昂最后的交集。

　　毕竟那天我走后没几天，觉得还是不能对不起自己花在武器上的钱，又找了一个队伍，打算起码把本钱挣回来。我们往南走，到萨纳兰去，还走到了曾经的马哈的领地里。我甚至有些想留在那，许久才回到格里达尼亚。

　　回到城里的当天，我在咖啡厅里被人告知:就在一天前里昂曾经来找过我。  
　　  
　　“他在你家没找到人才问我们来着。”朋友说。

　　我这次走只是一时兴起，没有对谁说过，自然没有人能告诉里昂我在哪、又是什么时候可以回来。

　　一整天，里昂都没有在魔女咖啡馆里出现。

　　可不知为什么，我产生一种直觉，心里笃定就在今天，里昂一定会来找我。我怀抱着这样的直觉一直等到了黄昏才回了家。而天黑后不久，我的房门被敲响了。里昂站在门口，项圈上连着的绳子直拖到地上。

　　目光与我相接的那一刻里昂猛地皱起眉，又低下头。他隐忍地流下眼泪，肩膀颤抖得很厉害。

　　我把他接进家里，让他坐进沙发，从茶几的另一头看他。

　　他简直像个孩子，比刚来格里达尼亚的那个他更年幼，面对自己的困境束手无策，只好等谁来帮他。当他整理好了自己的眼泪、跪倒在我面前，说“奥诺雷，只有你能帮我”、“至少看在我们是朋友的份上”的时候，事实上，我感到一种隐秘而新奇的满足。  
　　  
　　“帮你。”我重复道。  
　　  
　　里昂点点头，眼圈似乎又红了。他俯下身，从我的靴尖开始亲吻和摸索，直到膝盖。他抬起头看我，露出那个漂亮的项圈。  
　　  
　　这比我想象的还要好——我是说，我想象中的这个场景——还要令人满意。我似乎开始理解瓦莱里安了。  
　　  
　　“利卡呢？”我用食指勾住他的皮项圈，“我以为你的主人是他。”  
　　  
　　里昂因为这个动作而被迫将头抬得更高，不得不直视我。他说不出话，过了好几秒才心碎地说，“他去利姆萨·罗敏萨了。”  
　　  
　　我很快就明白了这意味着什么。  
　　  
　　“就像瓦莱里安去了伊修加德。”我说。里昂垂下了眼，沉默了起来。他被利卡抛弃了。

　　里昂又被甩下了，我想，大概利卡也像瓦莱里安一样对里昂厌烦了。可是那时候利卡看上去还乐在其中，甚至对我这个只是和里昂从前同队过的人都抱以敌意，让人不太能想明白事情究竟是怎么变成现在这样的。况且，还有最重要的一点我想不通：  
　　  
　　“他怎么没把它收回去？”  
　　  
　　我松开手指转而握住了那根牵引绳把玩，只稍稍用力，里昂就被拽得整个身体都倒在我腿上，因为抓着我的裤腿才不至于失去重心而摔倒在地。他皱着眉，仍不抬眼看我，一副无法开口的样子。  
　　  
　　我说：“这也许是一个命令，或者一个测试……我说不准，你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　我这样问道，就像那场爆发在我和利卡之间的冲突的开端那样，我用他的方式叫里昂的名字，而里昂非常明显地瑟缩了一下，终于抬起脸，眼泪又从眼角缓慢地流下来。“我不想把它还给他，利卡就说……”，他的喉结飞速地上下滑动着，但他努力吞咽的动作却并没有让自己的哭腔减少半分，“他就说也可以、反正是没用的东西、扔就……扔了吧。”  
　　  
　　他的句子被他说得破碎不堪。  
　　  
　　这是个令人满意的回答，充满眼泪和凌乱的词语。然而我这样问他，并非真的是我所说的命令或者其他什么东西，不过是一种好奇心，诞生在很早的时候、无足轻重。里昂现在主动地来到我面前，我就知道这是个好机会，可以让我满足一下这些小小的欲望。  
　　  
　　我伸手去摘他的项圈。里昂低下脖子，乖顺地任由我把那玩意拿下来。项圈遮盖下的皮肤布满擦伤和淤青，我猜应该是大力拉拽那根绳子的缘故。我把它随手搁在茶几上，里昂的身形随着它和木头擦出的声响晃了一晃。他已经跪了不短的时间，即使不时倚靠着我，这也是十分消耗体力的一件事，我知道。  
　　  
　　我便继续，问那之前利卡说了什么，问“他为什么要走”，问利卡有没有直言对他的厌烦。  
　　  
　　我问什么，里昂就答什么。起初他还因为抽噎而停下自己的叙述，后来就不再停顿了，一边颤抖着维持跪姿，一边几乎可以说是平静地复述当时的场面，只是眼泪仍然在不停地流。  
　　  
　　就像是自暴自弃一样，有什么东西在此刻断裂了一样，他的脸上呈现出疲惫和一种不再抵抗的表情，仿佛说出这件事忽然变得不那么痛苦了，而是索然无味。  
　　  
　　里昂说，利卡收拾东西之前什么都没有说，只在自己问起时讲道只要他现在出发，过几天就能追上他想追的人；他说利卡提起自己要见的人时的表情还十分兴奋，却在自己说希望他“早点告诉自己，这样我就也能提前收拾东西了”的时候降到了接近愤怒的模样；他说利卡说，“啊，这也和你没关系啦”；他说，利卡用压低的声音警告他“难道你还要继续问吗”，又要求他把项圈取下来。利卡所做的事又快又利落地给了里昂的精神一记重击。  
　　  
　　讲述这些事情的时候，里昂仰着脸，一直看着我。他的眼睛变得暗淡了，像那些老人。似乎只是维持住姿势就要消耗他所有的力量，而事实上这样简单的事情他也没能做到，他越来越多地靠在我腿上。  
　　  
　　他像快死了一样。我想他一定也是用这样的目光看向利卡的，又卑微又无力，而利卡甚至一点都不在乎。要是我当时在场我就会看见利卡的眼神从和风变成利刃，里昂就是被那样的眼神杀死的。我又想，也许利卡会喜欢里昂那时候的表现，只是因为在想别的人而没有注意里昂。  
　　  
　　里昂，可怜的里昂。他回答了我所有的问题，无声地、试探地把头搁在我的膝盖上。  
　　  
　　我用手梳他的头发，感受到柔软而杂乱的短发变得服帖。从我的角度可以看到他领口之下露出的那道伤痕，我知道他身上还有更多，那是他站在我们身前不顾性命地与怪物搏斗的结果，治愈术可以让他活下去，但消除不了这样的痕迹。我抓着他的头发，让他坐到我的腿上。  
　　  
　　如我所料，他夏天也不脱下的长袖外衣的遮掩下是无数的伤疤。那不仅有泛着粉红、因为被重新连接而微微鼓起一道交界线的裂伤，还有数不清的淤青和鞭痕，一道盖着一道，在他身上织起一张网。  
　　  
　　在我的拥抱中他小心翼翼地亲吻我的下巴、脖子，最后又从我腿上滑下去，试图用嘴解开我的腰带。  
　　  
　　在把他按在墙上操的时候他不可自抑地呜咽出声，半闭着眼睛，似乎连意识都丧失了。那不是个感到痛苦的表情，而接近于恍惚。我忽然想起当年在巴斯卡隆那所见的一幕——有人“惹了他”——在这个情景下这种说法显得非常滑稽。像我现在这样吗？难道里昂不会主动要求被这样对待吗？  
　　  
　　我抓着里昂的头往墙上磕了一下，以此让他回神。头发被揪住后他被迫睁开了眼，先前无数的哭泣让他眼睛里的血丝格外明显，他呻吟了一声，声音仍旧微弱。  
　　  
　　我凑在他耳边问他之前揍人的时候是不是因为他们没有办法满足他，因为他们不是瓦莱里安，不懂得要这样不把他当人看才能让他满意。也不是利卡，也不是我，我又在心里说。里昂似乎想回答，却因为呻吟而截断了自己的话。  
　　  
　　在我更加用力地抓着他的头发问他第二次的时候，他颤抖着瑟缩着达到了高潮。  
　　  
　　  
6  
　　把所有东西，包括里昂和我自己收拾干净后，我把他送回了他在栖木旅馆的房间。他睡着了，似乎因为几日无眠而像昏过去了一样，旅馆接待员还以为他喝醉了，于是引着我送他到房间。  
　　  
　　我将他半拖半抱到床上，又一次脱了他的外衣，为他盖上被子。  
　　  
　　我早已反应过来他所说的要我帮的忙是什么，至少在他跪下的那一刻就已经明白：这是可怜的小狗衔着自己的狗链在为自己找主人。然而直到这时，我才发觉自己似乎给了他一个虚假的信号，让他觉得自己又一次可以被谁拥有。  
　　  
　　可我不想要他。我不想接下任何一个人的烂摊子，也不喜欢被打碎了的东西。  
　　  
　　对他来讲这可能是件憾事。关上门离开的时候我这么想。我走下旅馆的楼梯，出门时招待员对我点头致谢。  
　　  
　　但是究竟是什么东西呢？我走在路上，这个问题在我脑海中响了无数次。是什么毁了里昂？在瓦莱里安、利卡、还有他自己之间一定有什么联系是我没有发现的。  
　　  
　　……爱。在杂乱的思索中我忽然醒悟过来，这个词闪电一样劈开了别的想法。是爱，我想，大约事情就是这样。是爱害了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我的好清哥！！！忍受我的一日一千字！！！


End file.
